When Fuedal and Space Fairy Tales Collide
by Miroku-Sama
Summary: This will be an InuYasha and Tenchi Muyo crossover it will be I/K, M/S, & T/R. I will have a showdown between InuYasha and Tenchi included. Please R


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Tenchi Muyo or any of the character portrayed within. I only own the writing and characters created by myself.  
  
A/N: This is my first Fan Fiction so bare with me please. This story will be a Inuyasha and Tenchi Muyo (OVA) crossover. It will take place in the Tenchi timeline after Matsu no Eve and in the Inuyasha timeline after Naraku tries to absorb Sesshoumaru into his body and Inuyasha uses the red Tetsusaiga to destroy his barrier; Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha end up injuring Naraku and he flees. If you haven't seen this far into the series check out http://www.wot-club.org.uk/Inuyasha/, this site has manga translations very deep into the series.  
  
When Feudal and Space Fairy Tales Collide  
  
Chapter 1: Vacations  
  
The Warring States Period  
  
"Well, what do you suppose we do, Inuyasha," Kagome asked the frustrated Hanyou, "Since Naraku left there have been many demons popping up."  
  
"How the Hell should I know," the Inu Hanyou responded, "The new demons are all just weaklings anyway, I'll crush them with my Kaze no Kizu."  
  
"For now, maybe we should take a couple weeks off," Miroku said as he entered the conversation, "This will give Kagome the chance to see her family for a while and we all can get some much needed rest."  
  
The others seemed to agree with Miroku, except Inuyasha of course. Sango, Kagome, and Shippo nodded their heads.  
  
"Feh, I guess there's nothing we can do for the time being," Inuyasha said reluctantly as he folded, "But, I'm going with Kagome to her time."  
  
"Really," Kagome said as she looked in disbelief at Inuyasha, "You want to stay with me, in my time for two weeks."  
  
"Yes, wench is that a problem," Inuyasha said with his usual tone, "I just don't want to be stuck here with that annoying Kitsune and that letch of a monk."  
  
Shippo started to say something, but Sango stopped him and whispered, "Just ignore him, he's just making up excuses to stay with Kagome, as usual."  
  
"Well, I guess we should start heading towards Kaede's Village," The monk said as they all started heading towards Edo.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome with Shippo on her shoulder lead the way down the road with Sango and Miroku leaving a little distance between themselves and the others.  
  
"So, Sango, I guess It'll be just you and me for two whole weeks," the Miroku said with a perverted grin, "I can think of some wonderful things to do during that time."  
  
"You're thinking something perverted aren't you Hoshi-Sama," Sango said with a blush.  
  
"Whatever gave you that idea," the monk replied innocently as his hand started caressing her bottom.  
  
After a few blows to a certain monk's head, Sango stormed off but her expression wasn't one of anger. She thought to herself, "If he'd just wait, I'd let him touch me as much as he wants."  
  
*****  
  
Present Day Okinawa  
  
The Masaki house bustled as the many residents prepared for the most anticipated event of the year. The strange family is going on vacation to Tokyo.  
  
Nobuyuki pulled the van up to the house while Tenchi continued carrying suitcases onto the porch. The majority of the suitcases belonged to the two princesses.  
  
"Ayeka, why are you taking so many suitcases," The space pirate asked as she watched Tenchi carry Ayeka's belongings to the van, "We're only gonna be gone for two weeks, not a year."  
  
"Well, Ryoko unlike you, I can't just generate my clothes out of thin air," Ayeka replied, "Besides, princesses need a big selection of clothes for different occasions."  
  
"Whatever princess," the cyan haired woman then turned her attention toward Tenchi, "Its not like there is going to be any "occasions" between you and Tenchi."  
  
"Whatever are you implying Ryoko?" Ayeka asked in her 'holier than thou' tone, "I'm not that sort of woman."  
  
"Well, I guess you're pretty mad that I get to sleep in the same room with Tenchi," Ryoko said with a smirk, "Not that there'll be much sleep going on."  
  
"The only reason you get to is because you are Mayuka's god mother," Ayeka responded as she started to walk away trying to avoid a fight. After all, they had become friends and it hurt Tenchi when they did.  
  
Ryoko also didn't want to fight so she "hmphed" and teleported to Mayuka's room to get her and her things.  
  
Soon the suitcases and various other things were packed. The family then gathered for a group picture as they prepared to leave. Tenchi was in the middle flanked on both sides by Ayeka on the right and Ryoko holding the baby on his left. Next to Ayeka was Sasami and Ryohoki in child form. Next to her was Washu and Nobuyuki. Next to Ryoko stood the two Galaxy police officers, Mihoshi and Kiyone. Katsuhito was behind the camera. They stood in front of the Masaki house and smiled. Somehow Mihoshi managed to fall over before the picture was taken and was looking up dumbfounded while Kiyone was just annoyed. Ayeka and Ryoko weren't glaring at each other as they used to since becoming friends, though still rivals for Tenchi.  
  
After the picture was taken they somehow all fit in the van. It looked like clowns cramming into a small car, but thanks to Washu, the space within the van was increased substantially by connecting it to another dimension.  
  
"So this is how the sleeping arrangement will go: Ayeka, Sasami, Mihoshi, Kiyone, and Washu will be staying at a hotel and Tenchi, Nobuyuki, Ryoko, the baby, and myself will be staying at my brother in law's shrine, The Higurashi Shrine." Katsuhito explained as they neared Tokyo.  
  
Tenchi thought about this and the fact that Ryoko and himself would be in the same room together. He wondered if he should tell her after they are alone. Tell her the one thing he's kept hidden since the episode with Yuzuha. That he has feelings for her and he wants to be with her. This is the first time in a while that they would have a chance to be alone. He started looking at the cyan haired woman.  
  
Ayeka noticed this and started to doubt herself. 'Has he chosen her?' 'I'm so stupid!' 'That's not possible!' She thought these things to herself. 'No I must not show Tenchi-Sama that I am worried. He will chose me who else could he chose?' This did little to ease her doubt.  
  
They soon arrived at the Higurashi Shrine without much else being said.  
  
A/N: Please R&R. Suggestions are always welcome. Remember this is my first FF.  
  
e-mail: Miroku-Sama@optigamer.com  
  
RPG: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/inu_ultimate_fairy_tale/join 


End file.
